


Lucky Sixpence

by fififolle



Category: Primeval
Genre: Christmas, Cooking, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 02:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3191516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fififolle/pseuds/fififolle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Domestic pre-slash Christmas fluff with Connor and Lester.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky Sixpence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dunderklumpen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunderklumpen/gifts).



~

Connor shuffled his feet, and hovered in the doorway of the kitchen.

“Either come in, or go away, Connor,” Lester said sharply, “but don't just stand there. Making a Christmas pudding is hard enough without you watching me.”

Connor took a deep breath and walked into the kitchen, keeping his hands firmly in his pockets. “Sorry. I never know if I'm disturbing you or not.”

“Connor,” Lester drawled. “You always disturb me, so it hardly matters.”

But there was a sly smile on his face when he turned to look at Connor, and it gave Connor a squirm of delight in his gut.

“Anyway, so. Christmas pudding? Will I get some?”

“If you're a good boy.” Lester didn't look at him, and Connor had to imagine cold ice down his back to stop himself from getting aroused.

“I think it's great, that you're doing all the Christmas stuff. Especially when it's just you and me. I mean, you're on your own, and I've nowhere else to go, so -”

“Shut up, Connor.”

Connor shut up.

Lester sighed. “I mean – You got the tree, and I decided it would be nice to have dinner together. Less... lonely. And besides,” Lester smiled at him, pushing a smudge of mixed spice from his cheek with the back of his hand, “it's been a long time since anyone enjoyed my cooking. Thank you, Connor.”

Connor felt slightly shell-shocked. Lester was – thanking him? It was unexpected. And nice. “You're, um, welcome. I love your... Your cooking. Everything. James. Everything is lovely.” He smiled bashfully.

Lester looked puzzled, and pleased, and happy. He went back to mixing the pudding. “Good.”

~


End file.
